Food
by Turtlecash
Summary: Rory is set to begin his adventure into Hoenn, his best friends have even waited to start their own adventures at the same time! But problems with his new Pokemon could make this journey difficult.


Hello everyone, and welcome to Food. It's not the first thing I've ever written or posted, but it is the first that I've posted here so I hope you guys like it. Feel free to comment of course.

Enjoy...

* * *

**1: Rory and Food**

"And we call this place the Pokemon Center" explained Snarky Ron, "It's where you'll spend most of your time after all your losses. "Now hurry up, there's no need to spend time looking around since it's not like you'll ever leave these places once you become a trainer."

Rory grimaced. His brother Ron, or rather 'Snarky Ron' was the newest League Champion of Hoenn and wouldn't let up about how much Rory was a loser. "Maybe I lose to you, but it's not fair for a champion to battle somebody who isn't even a real trainer yet and not hold back" Rory had argued once. Snarky Ron had just laughed at him. "Once I become a trainer I'll get lots of wins and work my way up to beating you" Rory had shouted.

"Nope" Snarky Ron had told him, "You'll just stay at the bottom. I guess you don't share the same good genetics as the rest of us." Snarky Ron had finished on that, leaving Rory fuming. 'The rest of us' had meant their sister Rose and mother Roxie presumably. Rory didn't know mom much, she had left Snarky Ron, the oldest child, to raise them right after Rory and Rose had just been born. Roxie was apparently a very good trainer though. Snarky Ron said that she was even stronger than all of the champions of Hoenn and had left to find stronger people in other regions to challenge her.

"Ron-ron?" Ah, that was Rose talking and her nickname for their older brother. Snarky Ron didn't treat Rose the same as Rory, not at all. The moron dissolved into pink sugary goo whenever Rose went all big-eyed and called him by that nickname that Snarky Ron would've killed anyone else for using. "Could you pwease expwain the Pokemon Center to me?" she asked.

"Ah you don't need to know about places like this Rosie" Snarky Ron exclaimed, "I doubt your Pokemon will ever get even a scratch on them!" He glanced at Rory for a moment and then commented, "Just the opposite of someone else. I really don't see why I needed to bring you two here at all actually!"

"If you're done explaining nothing to us then I'm going outside to find my friends" Rory told his brother, "I'll be back home at dinner, so make sure you have Pokemon for both of us, not just Rose." He walked off as Snarky Ron waved him away with an expression of 'well obviously' on his big dumb face.

Almost as soon as he'd stepped outside, Rory was met with a call of "Hey old-kid!" He turned and spotted his three-couldn't live without 'em-best friends running towards him with a Pokemon sprinting behind them. Rory was actually the youngest of the four and the only one who hadn't reached the legal age to be a trainer yet, (that would happen later today actually) his nickname came from his longish slate grey hair which hung over two azure eyes. Rory didn't mind the name since the colour set him apart from the others in his family; Snarky Ron, Rose and Roxie who all had byzantium (a type of purple) coloured hair and Scarlet eyes. Dad had had Rory's hair and eye colours though, and even if he really had been a dumb thug who ran away to join Team Aqua like Snarky Ron always said, Rory still liked him better. Dad had left even before he and Rose had been born, soon after mom had gotten pregnant, but Rory kind of felt obligated to be proud of him since nobody else seemed to be.

"Yo, you spacing out Rory?" his friends had reached him and Rory snapped back to attention. Blond, spiky-haired Daine had asked the question and Rory shook his head in response. The one who had called to him earlier, Gord, a chubby boy with short bluish fuzz for hair seemed out of breath, which was normal for him. The one girl in the group, Henrietta, who had big purple eyes and copper hair, looked concerned about Gord despite this. That was normal for her incidentally.

The Pokemon that was following the group was Gord's big Doduo. Together the four had named him 'Bulky' because of his size, but unlike his trainer Bulky was strong. The Doduo was tough enough to run while carrying both Gord and Henrietta (although it couldn't handle Gord and one of the other boys at the same time) and seemed to have grown a bit taller than others of its kind as a result of this strength.

"I hear you're getting a Pokemon at last" Daine exclaimed, "When were you gonna tell us man?" Daine grinned and was met with a chop to the back of the head from Henrietta.

"Jeez, he's our best friend" she scolded him, "At least have the decency to remember on your own when he's getting his first Pokemon." Henrietta followed this by helping Daine back to his feet, having no trouble transitioning between hurting and helping him.

"So… 'S Snarky Ron gonna be the one catching something for you?" Gord asked, rubbing his head as if just seeing the chop that had been delivered to Daine had been enough for him to feel it too. Rory nodded and Gord looked like he felt sorry for him. "You should've asked the good Ron" he said.

"I wish I could've" Rory agreed, "But Snarky Ron's my guardian until I go out on a Pokemon journey you know. I have to do what he says for now." The other three all nodded, apparently appreciating his pain.

'Good Ron' or 'Ronnie' by the way was a friend of the four who wasn't related to Snarky Ron in anything but name. Veronica was an older girl in her late teens and had already set out on her Pokemon journey, come back, returned to school, and dropped out, all with little delay between each step. Since then she had hung around in the Rustboro area for nearly seven years, apparently practicing with her Pokemon to get good enough to resume her adventure where she'd left it. It hadn't happened yet, but Rory and his three friends who had all decided to wait to begin their journeys at the same time had managed to convince her to do it at last. If she hadn't already left by the time they started out, then she had promised to resume her journey at the same time that they started.

"We're all meeting over at Ronnie's place tonight" Henrietta reminded them, "So we'll see you there Rory"

"Later old-kid" Gord said, attempting to climb onto Bulky and succeeding thanks to a boost up from Daine.

Rory was met at the front door when he got back home by his sister. "Dinner's done" she told him, "Time to get Pokemon from Ron-ron, so wets go."

"Dinner's done" Rory groaned "Should have realized that would happen. I remind him to catch me a Pokemon so Snarky Ron forgets I need to eat." He followed Rose down the hall towards the backyard. "And learn to say your 'L' sounds" he muttered, "You're an official trainer now, not a baby."

Official trainer was right, as soon as they stepped into the backyard where Snarky Ron was waiting, Rose was presented with an amazingly beautiful and strong looking Vulpix! "Nothing but the best" Snarky Ron explained, "I had to go to Mt. Pyre and spend dozens of sleepless nights searching to get it, but you won't find a better Vulpix in Hoenn!"

"Vuwpix" Rose cooed, petting the Pokemon. "Thank you Ron-ron!"

"Oh not at all" Snarky Ron exclaimed, "I'm glad you're happy!" He reached into his pocket and turned to Rory, pulling out a Pokeball and tossing it to him. "Before I forget, that one's for you" Snarky Ron told him.

Rory, curious to see what his first Pokemon would be, opened up the Pokeball. The creature within jumped out onto the lawn and then flopped into his arms. It was a rather ordinary looking Magikarp.

Rory grimaced. How long had Snarky Ron searched for his Pokemon he wondered. "This must count as child abuse" he thought to himself. The Magikarp flopped again in his arms, at least it didn't seem sickly or anything, that was a good sign that Snarky Ron hadn't gone out of his way to get a weak one.

Rory's stomach rumbled and the Magikarp stared up at him.

"I'm calling you Food" Rory grunted.


End file.
